ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Danger Rangers: The Movie/Transcript
Any ideas to make a sctipt from Danger Rangers: The Movie. Chapter 1 (In animated scene, the satellite moves left and right (?)) (?) (In real bedroom, it has comic books, laptop, (?), and Leroy is watching TV, playing guitar with his broomstick, and dancing.) (?) (?) (Leroy is still playing and dancing, but then TV started began to static and he noticed something happened. He tried changing the channels (?)) (The machine (?)) (Leroy (?)) (Leroy falled down to the animated world (?)) Leroy: YAAAAHHHH!! (The static (?)) Leroy: AAAAHHHH!! (He came in and thud and (?)) Leroy: Oh. (He woke up and see the animated (?)) Leroy: (Groan) Oh. Where am I? What is this place? (?) (?) Turtle: (?) Leroy: (?) (?) (?) Leroy: If that's the case, (?) (Sees he has fur hands.) What the? Burt: (?) Leroy: (?) (Looked at the mirror (?)) Leroy: (?) I'm a monkey. I'm a monkey! I don't want to be a monkey! (?) Burt: (?) Leroy: Burt: (?) (?) (?) Leroy: (?) (He sees a bear feet) Leroy: (Scream and ran) Help! Burt, help me! Help me! (?) Leroy: Burt, it's gonna eat me. Do something. (?) (Bears hands grabbed him) Leroy: Help! Help! (?) Polar bear: (?) (?) Burt: This is Burble. (?) Burble: (?) (?) Burt: Burble: Leroy: (?) (Burble take and lift Leroy to the room) (?) Leroy: (Bang the door) Let me out! Let me out! (?) Leroy: (?) I wish my dad and mom were here, so they can take me out of this place. (?) Mouse: (Brooklyn accent) (?) Home is where (?) Leroy: Mouse: Did you see me? Leroy: (?) Mouse: Down here. (?) I'm Squeeky. (?) Squeeky: (?) If you want to (?) Squeeky: (?) Kitty: (Leroy saw the cat and his cheeks turned red.) Kitty: (?) (?) Leroy: (?) Sully: (?) Leroy: (?) Burble: (?) and you didn't wear a safety uniform. (Burble changed Leroy's clothes to uniform) (?) Burble: (?) (?) (?) Watch: (?) I'm SAVO. Safety Alert VectOmeter. (?) Leroy: (?) (?) (Sully and Burble take Leroy to the hovercraft.) Leroy: Oh no! No, please! No! (?) All, except Leroy: Safety rules! (They raised with their watch and (Sully or Burble) grab and raised Leroy's right wrist.) (?) (?) SAVO: It appeared someone has not buckled up properly. Could it be a monkey? Leroy: boy SAVO: Activate seatbelt restraints. Leroy: No No wait please (?) SAVO: Too late. (?) Chapter 2 (?) (?) Chapter 3 (?) (?) Chapter 4 (?) (?) (Burt caught by henchmen) (?): (?) SAVO: (?) disappeared. All Rangers: What?! (?) (?) Chapter 5 (?) Leroy: Whoa! (?) Chapter 6 (Leroy throw watch and change a regular clothes, but the watch followed him (?)). (?) Leroy: Sorry, watch, but (?) cancelled. (?) Leroy: (To himself) There's no place like home. There's no place like home. (Saw the static and ran) There's no place like home. (?) (?) Chapter 7 (?) (The Villian talked to rangers that (?)) (?) Chapter 8 (?) Chapter 9 (?) Chapter 10 (?) (?): What are you doing? Leroy: Huh? (?): (?) Leroy: I'm not a monkey. I'm a boy. (?): (?) Chapter 11 (In the next morning, (?)) (?) (Leroy shaved all of his body; his hairy body growned fast) (?) Leroy: I'd tried shaving (?), but it's still growing. I wish my body would stop growing from hair. (?) (?): (?) It could happened to you. You are (?) (?) Chapter 12 (?) (?) Villian: (?) (?) Chapter 13 (?) (?): We're going (?) (?) (playing board game (?)) (?) Bad guys: Today special delivery for (?) (?) Leroy and kids: Help! (?) (?): What's happening? (?): They took Leroy and the kids. Chapter 14 (?) (?) Leroy: (?) Kitty. (?) Leroy: Leave her alone! (?) (?) Leroy: I'll never get out of here. (?) (?) (?): (?) You are a special boy. (?) Chapter 15 (Squeeky spies and get the out (?)) (?) (Burt hide his shell and started pinball and bowling a bad guys, Burble wrestled the bad guys, Kitty (?), Sully (?), Squeeky (?), the kids (?), and Leroy (?)). (?) Villian: (?) (?) (?): Leroy, look out! (?) Leroy: (?) Noooooo! (?] Somewhere in chapter (?) (?): We better get away from here. (?) Somewhere in Ending (?) Leroy: (?) It's only a dream. SAVO: No, it isn't. (?) SAVO: Because this is not a dream. Leroy: (?) (?): (Leroy saw the television and looked at them.) (?) Sully: (?) (?) (?) (?) Leroy: 'm sorry for (?). (?) Leroy: (?): That, Leroy, my man, you (?) (?) Leroy: (?)Category:Transcripts